justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Justbenn/You Tell Me
I want to know if you agree with the songs I have thought about. Let me know which song you like better. My Thoughts: Unknown to M.E. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlAzX_d8DLk Studio Allstars (Marlon Saunders ft. Hunnid-P) My Sweet Passion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hGNAsTz0uU The Girly Team (Nikki Gregoroff) Fly in the Freedom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHb6sza5mZs Studio Musicians (Tabitha Fair) Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EscqArfze-k Bentley Jones Friday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfVsfOSbJY0 Groove Century (Rebecca Black) All I Can Do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaQYFG_E71Q Jump5 Make it Louder https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LTE-zz_eyE Jasmine Sagginario First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXH2sDpErOA Lindsay Lohan Make it Up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfeDEES5TEE Sam Tsui I Wanna Go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-sxSd1uwoU The Girly Team (Britney Spears) Believe it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajtNNmJMV2Y Cimorelli Fireflies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Owl City Bossy (Mike Rizzo Mix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9tT_uS0EzM Lindsay Lohan Red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlot0i3Zykw Studio Musicians (Taylor Swift) Spinning Around https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB8Nb5iuIKo Jump5 La Da Dee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LyBPwhTO7k Studio Allstars (Cody Simpson) One Time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8eXaXoUJRQ Justin Bieber Too Much https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7_Joe8sY24 Zendaya I Believe in You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7_2nmhqLMc Brittany Hargest Skyfall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-gLRp5bSpw Adele MMM Yeah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMAppa1cAVo Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull Mirrors https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuZE_IRwLNIá Love Letter (Justin Timberlake) Sweetie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7n4psxToDjQ Carly Rae Jepsen Cruisin' for a Bruisin' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vzsXJ0D2bM Ross Lynch, Jason Evigan, and Grace Phipps Can I Have This Dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens Had Me @ Hello https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qPRkoU9-Ds Olivia Holt Wildfire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS2EZ18Fcv8 Sam Tsui Pink Champagne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbdwA3MqUlo Girls United (Ariana Grande) Can't Blame a Girl for Trying https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HibDj27DHMI || Sabrina Carpenter Love Never Felt so Good https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG08ukJPtR8 Love Letter (Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake) Can't Remember to Forget You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3mP3mJDL2k Shakira ft. Rihanna Turn Me On https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj Don't Be Gone too Long https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLlud9wxeIs Chris Brown ft. Ariana Grande Boom Boom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4DTYN0yfnQ The Girly Team (Lulu Antariksa & Meg Delacy) Popular Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmcdLOjGVzw MIKA ft. Ariana Grande Shake https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WldpUYxDek Victoria Justice Boum Boum Boum https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MPtXUeUznY MIKA All About that Bass https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PCkvCPvDXk Meghan Trainor B-E-A-Utiful https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Rvjfm5FYHM Megan Nicole Work B**** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt8VYOfr8To The Girly Team (Britney Spears) Pass Me By https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVe6SEH9IsM R5 Something to Dance for https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snNevbyzUQ4 Zendaya Loser Like Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqtEjCW1GSY The Sunlight Shakers (The Cast of Glee) I'm Gonna Getcha Good! (Green Picture Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDVnkD1-cPY Shania Twain Slow Down http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8eXaXoUJRQ Selena Gomez Bring Me The Night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ihOCgdarFg Sam Tsui ft. Kina Grannis Gold https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9PjrtcHJPo Britt Nicole All About Tonight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swcULf1ATyU Pixie Lott Play it Again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB3ZBe6R2Pc Becky G Come Alive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KXwYjG8txo Paris Hilton Chasing the Sun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fj6MjDFD1Kw Hilary Duff All the Way Around https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb-yPlS4-dM Studio Musicians (Ali Lohan) My Same https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KY20E5MGbQ Adele You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9PjrtcHJPo Miley Cyrus It's Alright, It's Okay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On_ZPiDEqkA Ashley Tisdale Call it Whatever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TciYA70POj0 Bella Thorne Naturally https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_YR4dKArgo Selena Gomez and the Scene Upside Down (Bouncing Off the Ceiling) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggiUMDccO0Y A* teens Me, Myself, and Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjNWmIAnHBs Demi Lovato Boyfriend https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GuqB1BQVr4 Justin Bieber That's What Girls Do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWBGwcYNaY8 No Secrets Floorfiller https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y08pFwmgKz8 A* teens The Rest of My Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-za_kPh12g Ashley Tisdale Contagious Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNwV2k1QskU Zendaya & Bella Thorne Reflection https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8GUCQQZS64 The Girly Team (Christina Aguilera) Show Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuGC-B56msE Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown Show Me How You Burlesque http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3APrqTKtcA The Girly Team (Christina Aguilera) Baby I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJuWlMFToNo Ariana Grande Run Dem Boyz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra9jOaLyxBk Anja ft. Sonja Blade Bucket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evXtrZrdQ3o Carly Rae Jepsen One More Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGBhQbmPwH8 Daft Punk Me and My Girls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvSJmY493Ho Fifth Harmony Saturday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVCzdpagXOQ Groove Century (Rebecca Black ft. Dave Days) Stars are Blind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icpqB22c4G8 Paris Hilton Knock Knock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GGSpDhfuZM Jasmine Sagginario Adrenalina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME2Hufquz0k Wisin ft. Jennifer Lopez & Ricky Martin Sleepwalker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj-97RuXFHQ Bonnie McKee Something Real https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EAlsK7hPiE Kelli Berglund & China Anne McClain Cups (When I'm Gone) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8 Anna Kendrick Take a Picture https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70xf2E8_HwM Carly Rae Jepsen DOLLS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW6D8rYppwY 9MUSES Won't Be Long (Wii) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XHJ9zHCmtE Pol Rossignani, Maria Baeta & Atzur (Exile & Koda Kumi) Whaddaya think? Category:Blog posts